Captain Underpants
"Tra-La-Laaaa!" Captain Underpants, also known as the Waistband Warrior, is one of the main protagonists in the comic books made by Tree House Comix, Inc. Biography The Adventures of Captain Underpants It was a time of darkness and despair for planet Earth. Bad guys had taken over the streets, and all of the superheroes in the world were too old to fight evil. Then along came a new improved extra-strength superhero. Captain Underpants flew in, being mistaken by citizens (and a dog) for a bird, a plane, and an egg-salad sandwich. Captain Underpants was faster than a speeding waistband... more powerful than boxer shorts... and able to leap tall buildings without getting a wedgie. Night and day, Captain Underpants watched over the city, fighting for truth, justice, and all that is pre-shrunk and cottony. Meanwhile, at a nearby elementary school... it was "Stinky Taco Surprise" Day at the cafeteria. Everybody hated it so much, they all threw it away. Soon, the cafeteria food came to life. The monster ran around the school, eating everything in sight... The Inedible Hunk then ate up fifteen folding chairs and the gym teacher, as announced by a child. The principal was quite upset about the folding chairs, so he called for Captain Underpants, and he flew in. Captain Underpants shot lots of underwear at the monster, but it didn't do any good. So Captain Underpants took off running. The Inedible Hunk chased him. And chased him... and chased him. Finally the Inedible Hunk got too tired and thirsty to chase Captain Underpants. Captain Underpants suggested that the Inedible Hunk had a drink of water from the toilet. So the monster took a long drink from a shiny white bowl when suddenly... Captain Underpants flushed him away. And so, the Inedible Hunk got flushed away and was never heard from again. Captain Underpants and the Attack of the Talking Toilets One day at school, everything was pretty normal... the lunch ladies were serving toasted rat sandwiches... the principal was yelling... and the gym teacher was being mean to everyone. Then a U.F.O. appeared. It zapped the school with an evil ray. the ray made all of the toilets come to life. It made them evil, too. The toilets were hungry, so they ate the gym teacher. The toilets scratched somebody's car, and ate up the gym teacher, much to the principal's dismay (the first mostly). The principal then called for Captain Underpants, and he showed up. Captain Underpants ran to the storage room, found a bunch of plungers, and put them in the toilets, making their mouths stuck. As the students cheered him on, he left to stop the U.F.O. Captain underpants went outside, and saw the U.F.O. It opened up, and out jumped the terrible Turbo Toilet 2000. They had a big fight. Captain Underpants was faster than a speeding waistband, more powerful than boxer shorts, and able to leap tall buildings without getting a wedgie. Captain Underpants snuck up behind the Turbo Toilet 2000, and gave him a wedgie. Then he hung it on a Stop Sign, and pulled back hard, then let go, sending it into the U.F.O. and ultimately destroying it. The spaceship blew up, and all the toilets returned to normal, even the gym teacher escaped. Captain Underpants and the Night of the Living Lunch Ladies Late one Friday afternoon, the lunch ladies were cleaning up the cafeteria But while they were working, the janitor accidentally locked the school for the weekend. The lunch ladies were trapped inside, so they were forced to eat their own food to survive. When the janitor returned on Monday morning, the lunch ladies were dead: victims of their own cooking. The janitor took the dead lunch ladies up a hill to bury them. Little did he know, he buried them on a hill that was haunted. Over night, they rose from the dead. The lunch ladies were hungry for brains, and attacked the gym teacher. The principal called for Captain Underpants, and he tried to give them wedgies, but they didn't work on the undead. He and the lunch ladies got in a big fight. Captain Underpants was faster than a speeding waistband, more powerful than boxer shorts, and able to leap tall buildings without getting a wedgie. But the lunch ladies were strong too. They ran faster than their Runny Meatloaf Gravy, they were more powerful than the stench of their "Sloppy-Joe" casserole, and they could leap tall buildings with the gassy after-effects of their "Texas-Style" 3-bean chili Con Carner. Soon they were all on top of a building. Captain Underpants pressed a button on his "utility waistband", and out popped a roll of toilet paper. Captain Underpants used the toilet paper to lasso the lecherous lunch ladies, but they had a trick up their sleeves. They poured steak sauce on the Toilet Paper of Justice, and tumbled off the building with him. As they fell, Captain Underpants tossed the Toilet Paper of Justice, and he swung to safety, with the lunch ladies landed in trash, with children cheering on. Captain Underpants and the Pied Pooper of Piqua Once upon a time in the city of Piqua, Ohio, there was a science teacher whose name was Pippy Poopypants. Everybody laughed at his funny name, and this made him mad. So, he built an army of Gerbil Jogger 2000s. He put gerbils in each one, but he couldn't make them do any evil stuff. Then he thought of an evil plan. He made a bunch of little headphones and put them on the gerbils. Soon, Professor Poopypants' army of Gerbil Jogger 2000s were off on an evil rampage, and they all headed straight for the school. They broke into the cafeteria, knocked over some cupcakes, and attacked the gym teacher. Professor Poopypants and his evil army rounded up all the children. The principal then called for Captain Underpants, and faced Professor Poopypants. Captain Underpants asked who he was, and when he responded, everyone began to laugh. Professor Poopypants was really mad, so he pressed a button on his bowtie, which transformed him into a giant cyborg. They had a big fight, but Captain Underpants was faster than a speeding waistband. Captain Underpants was more powerful than boxer shorts, and able to leap tall buildings without getting a wedgie. Professor Poopypants chased him to an auto junkyard, and held him in a machine that would crush him. Captain Underpants pressed a button on his utility waistband, and out popped the Tiny Toilet of Truth. Captain Underpants aimed the Tiny Toilet of Truth at Professor Poopypants, which blasted him with water, rusting his cyborg suit. Captain Underpants took him out, and brought him back to the school. He explained that the gerbils weren't evil, and they were rather being mind controlled. Captain Underpants destroyed the controller, and flew off. Captain Underpants and the Wrath of the Wicked Wedgie Woman TBA Hairy Potty and the Underwear of Justice TBA The Adventures of Super Diaper Baby The Night of the Terror of the Revenge of the Curse of the Bride of Hairy Potty TBA Captain Underpants and the Terrifying Tale of the Tattle-Tron 2000 TBA Captain Underpants and the War of the Wily Wonder Nerd TBA Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Speed:' Captain Underpants is faster than a speeding waistband. *'Superhuman Strength:' Captain Underpants is more powerful than boxer shorts. *'Superhuman Jumping:' Captain Underpants is able to leap to leap tall buildings without getting a wedgie. *'Flight:' Captain Underpants is able to fly. Weaknesses *'Undead:' Wedgies don't work on the living dead. Equipment *'Cape:' Used for crime fighting. *'Underwear:' Captain Underpants fires these at his enemies. He also wears a pair with various built-in gadgets. *'Plungers:' Used to stop the Talking Toilets. *'Utility Waistband:' On a special pair of underwear, Captain Underpants stores an array of gadgets in his waistband. **'Toilet Paper of Justice:' Used to lasso his enemies, and **'Tiny Toilet of Truth:' A miniature toilet that blasts water at whoever the Waistband Warrior aims it at. Category:Character Category:Superhero Category:Male